familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Erastus Fairbanks Snow (1818-1888)
|titles= |skills= |image=Erastussnow.jpg |globals= }} Biography Erastus Fairbanks Snow was an Apostle of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. One of the greatest missionaries and orators to serve, called to the Quorum at the age of 30, and fulfilling a successful term for 40 years. He also discovered Snowflake, Arizona along with WIlliam Flake, which their names are honored with. Joseph Smith Papers Biography of Erastus Snow in the Joseph Smith Papers # 9 Nov. 18181–27 May 1888. # Farmer, teacher, merchant, publisher, manufacturer. # Born at St. Johnsbury, Caledonia Co., Vermont. # Son of Levi Snow and Lucina Streeter. # Baptized into LDS church by William Snow, 3 Feb. 1833, at Charleston, Orleans Co., Vermont. # Ordained a teacher by John F. Boynton, 28 June 1834. # Ordained a priest by William Snow, 13 Nov. 1834. # Served mission to Vermont, New York, and New Hampshire, 1834–1835. # Ordained an elder by Luke S. Johnson, 16 Aug. 1835. # Arrived at Kirtland, Geauga Co., Ohio, Dec. 1835. # Ordained a seventy by Lyman Royal Sherman (1804-1839), early 1836.12 Served mission to Pennsylvania, Apr.–Dec. 1836. # Member of Kirtland Safety Society, 1837. # Served mission to Pennsylvania, Ohio, and Maryland, May–Dec. 1837. # Located with Latter-day Saints in Missouri, July 1838. # Married Artimesia Beman, 13 Dec. 1838. # Located at Montrose, Lee Co., Iowa Territory; appointed to high council of Iowa stake, Lee Co., 1839. # Served mission to Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Massachusetts, 1840–1843. # Member of Nauvoo Masonic Lodge, 1844. # Admitted to Council of Fifty, 11 Mar. 1844. Participated in plural marriage during JS’s lifetime. # Appointed to serve mission to eastern states, Apr. 1844. # Member of Brigham Young pioneer company to Salt Lake Valley, 1847. # Served mission to eastern states, 1847–1848. # Appointed counselor in Salt Lake City stake presidency, Oct. 1848. # Ordained member of Quorum of the Twelve, 12 Feb. 1849. # Established Scandinavian Mission, 1850. # Appointed to serve colonizing mission to Iron Co., Utah Territory, Oct. 1852. # Published and edited St. Louis Luminary in Missouri, 1854. # Founded St. George, Washington Co., Utah Territory, 1861. # Died at Salt Lake City. 1841 Mission to Salem MA At a Philadelphia Church conference in July 1841, Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) and William Law of the First Presidency left instructions for Elders Erastus Snow and Benjamin Winchester about Salem, Massachusetts. These instructions included a copy of the August 1836 revelation (D&C 111) and expressed the First Presidency’s belief that “the due time of the Lord had come” for the revelation to be fulfilled and the people of Salem to be gathered into His kingdom. Eventually Erastus would collect his family with him and from 1841 to 1843, he would be very successful in organizing and expanding a number of branches of the church in the Salem and Boston areas of Massachusetts. * More Treasures than One - Detail story of Erastus Snow mission to Salem and Boston. * D&C 111 - Revelation given through Joseph Smith the Prophet, at Salem, Massachusetts, August 6, 1836. At this time the leaders of the Church were heavily in debt due to their labors in the ministry. Hearing that a large amount of money would be available to them in Salem, the Prophet, Sidney Rigdon, Hyrum Smith, and Oliver Cowdery traveled there from Kirtland, Ohio, to investigate this claim, along with preaching the gospel. The brethren transacted several items of Church business and did some preaching. When it became apparent that no money was to be forthcoming, they returned to Kirtland. Several of the factors prominent in the background are reflected in the wording of this revelation. Marriage and Family Other Marriages These other marriages are recorded to his name - no children of record. # Matilda Wells (1820-) #Frances Porter (1814-1887) #Rebecca Abigail Farley (c1820-) #Margaret Earl (c1820-) #Ann Hansen (1820-) #Mary Jane Farley (c1820-) #Louisa Achsah Wing (c1826-) #Susannah Olmstead (c1820-) #Inger Nielsen (1827-1909) #Anna Beckstrom (1825-1911) #Ann McMenemy (1799-1882) References * #6272770 # - Wikipedia Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Kimball–Snow–Woolley family Category:American Mormon missionaries in Denmark Category:Editors of Latter Day Saint publications Category:Mormon pioneers Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:Doctrine and Covenants people